Koopa Fire Burst
by Game2002
Summary: Aftring arguing with Roy, Bowser is going to use his deadly techqniue, Koopa Fire Burst! But he forgot how the move works. Mario and Luigi claims that the move is deadly and Bowser must not remember how to use it. Based off a Ranma 1/2 episode.
1. Default Chapter

I proudly present one of my silly humorous SSBM stories.

**KOOPA FIRE-BURST**

* * *

It was a dark night and Mario and Luigi are walking home from who-knows-where. Luigi said, "I don't think it's a good idea to be walking in the dark streets,"

"Don't-a be scared," said Mario, "There's-a nothing to be afraid-a of,"

But they sensed something... someone to be precise, lurking around them. Luigi and Mario look around, but there's no one; yet, they felt someone is following them.

"I'm scared..." says Luigi in fear, "Let's get home fast..."

"Relax," Mario assures him, "There's nothing dangerous,"

At this moment, a figure flashes in front of them. Mario and Luigi was frightened by the figure's sudden appearance. What's even frightening is the figure held up a butcher knife! Luigi screams in a very high-pitch voice and faints, with foam in his mouth. Mario asks the man, "What-a do you... want-a?"

The man says, "Do you want to by Silver Brand Knife?"

Mario sighs in relief and says, "Next time-a don't-a scare us like that,"

The man replies, "Sorry, I watch too much horror killing movies,"

Mario and Luigi return to Smash Mansion. When they went in, they see Bowser and Roy arguing.

"I will make you feel you were never born!" Bowser growls angrily at Roy, who replies, "I'm going to make you feel the same also!"

The both of them threw insults at each other and begin fighting.

Zelda: Somebody stop them!

Falco: Can't you guys stop that?!

Parry: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Everyone except Bowser and Roy stares at the parrot evilly.

Parry: I mean... Stop! Stop! Stop

Bowser and Roy continue fighting and threw things at each other. Zelda says, "Don't throw anything valuable!" Then a vase fell onto her head. She tries pulling it out, but her head is stuck inside...

Mario asks Fox how the fight begun. Fox tells him all about it.

**FLASHBACK**

Bowser: Super Koopa Bros. Show is coming on the TV! I'm not going to miss it!

Roy: No! I want to watch Ice Emblem!

Bowser: I got to the TV first!

Roy: I don't care! I want to watch my favorite show!

The two of them begin fighting over the remote. They fought for over 30 minutes and their show came to an end.

Bowser: Now the show is over! See what you've done!

Roy: You made me miss my show too!

Bowser: You should just let me watch!

Roy: It's you who should let me watch!

They both of them stopped arguing. Roy went to the fridge and got a Koopa-Cola and drank it. Bowser comes in and sees it, then says, "You drank the last can of coke! I was going to drink it!"

"Too bad for you!" Roy taunts. Bowser stomps angrily to the snack cupboard and munches on cookies. Roy shouts to him, "YOU ATE MY FAVORITE COFFEE COOKIES!!!!!!"

Bowser taunts, "That's what you get for drinking my cola!"

Roy kicks Bowser hard in the chin and sends him flying through the ceiling and into the bathroom. Peach screams, "AAAHHHH!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!"

Bowser gets slapped badly by Peach, who is bathing. He drops back down form the hole created when Roy kicked him and says to him, "You made Peach think I'm a pervert! I will get you!"

Bowser bashes Roy hard, sending him flying into a sculpture and breaking it. When Roy sees that the sculpture is broken, he screams, "You made me destroyed my No. 1 sculpture that I made when I was in grade 7!!!!!!"

Bowser says, "Relax, you still have many of them. You used Fox's cloning machine to duplicate tons of them. They're all over the house! It's not a problem losing one sculpture," But Roy screams, "DIE!!!!!!!!! YAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mario: That-a was a long-a story.

The both of them continued fighting. Mewtwo can't stand it anymore, so he uses telekinesis to sent them two flying in opposite directions and hit the wall.

Bowser says, "I will not stop here! I shall use my ultimate move against you!"

Roy says, "Bring it on!"

Bowser then said, "You will be destroyed for sure. Nobody can live through this technique without getting severely wounded. I am going to use the almighty... Koopa Fire Burst!!"

Upon hearing this, Mario and Luigi are immediately struck with fear.

Roy: Use it! I'm not afraid!

Bowser starts making some weird poses. Roy waits for something to happen. But then Bowser says, "Uh... I forgot how the move works..."

Then Mario and Luigi were relieved...

Bowser: Don't think it'll end here. When I remember it, you will be scared!

The phone rang and Bowser picks it up. After listening to the speaker, he shouts at the top of his voice, "THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After Bowser left, the others asks the Mario Bros. why they were struck with fright when Bowser mentioned Koopa Fire-Burst. Luigi replies, "Koopa Fire-Burst... Oh... The horror... I can't stand it..."

Mario continues, "That-a move eez Bowsa's powerful move. Eet eez supa powerful! Long-a time ago, Bowsa used Koopa Fire-Burst against us. We go stay in hospital after getting blast-a by Koopa Fire-Burst!"

Samus askes, "How is the move like?"

Luigi replies, "It's too horrible to describe the move! I don't want to imagine it! Oh... My legs will wobble when I think about that..."

Samus says, "All right, if you can't say it, don't force yourself. I'll try to find out about the Koopa Fire-Burst myself,"

Meanwhile, Link is trying to pull the vase off Zelda's head, but he has a hard time. Link tells Ness, "Can I borrow your bat so I can smash the vase?"

Ness replies, "I don't that will work. Take it anyway,"

Link got the bat and smacks the vase hard. The impact was so hard that the vase broke and sends Zelda flying backwards into the kitchen.

CLANG KLING

Link: Are you all right?

Zelda: Not all right...

Now her head is stuck in a metal bucket...

Link: Oh no...

Bowser is back in his room, wondering how Koopa Fire-Burst works. "How can I forget that move?" he says to himself. "But I remember that I wrote the secret of that move on a scroll and hid it somewhere. After all, that move is so powerful that no one else shall copy it. Now where did I hide that scroll? It was about 7 years ago. I'll go to sleep now,"

When morning came, Crazy Hand mimics the rooster's morning call and wakes up everyone. They are having breakfast at the dining room, except for a few which are watching TV while eating. A TV commercial about a hot spring hotel comes up.

The commercial says, "If you want to relax your body, then come rest in Comfy Hot Spring Hotel! Here you can dip in the natural hot springs to cure your physical wounds and liven you up! There are also high-class services! You can have massages, do exercises, and take a look at the wonderful forest scene! Dial 300-3000 if you want to reserve a room!"

After seeing the commercial, Bowser grinned. Roy notices him grinning. It was not a usual grin; it looks like something came to him.

After breakfast is over, Bowser went back to his room and said to himself, "Thanks to that TV commercial, I finally remembered where I hid the scroll! Yes, I hid it somewhere in Comfy Hot Spring Hotel seven years ago! I must go and find the scroll at once!"

Samus and Roy heard all these from outside his room.

Samus: So that's where he hid it.

Roy: Let's go and find the scroll before him! That way we can learn that powerful technique.

Mario: I heard-a it also.

Luigi: We must prevent Bowser from getting the scroll!

Mario: Right-a. We must-a go to Comfy Hot-a Spring Hotel before he gets-a there.

Unknown to all of them, Pokey is outside Bowser's window. He had climbed up here using a ladder and is hoping to get into Ness's window and throw a firecracker inside to fry him. When he heard about the Koopa Fire-Burst, he says to himself, "Maybe I can go find that scroll and learn Koopa Fire-Burst. Perhaps it can help me destroy Ness! I will go find it!" After saying this, he lost his balance outside the window and falls down, smashing through the gazebo.

Ness: Pokey, are you trying to fly? There's no way you can take off from the ground since you're so heavy.

Pokey: You dare insult me! DIE!!!!!

Pokey jumps at Ness. Ness rolls out of the way and fires PK Fire at Pokey's butt, causing him to shoot into the sky like a rocket.

After a while, Bowser told everyone, "I'm off to visit my relatives, so I won't be home for about a day," And he left.

Samus, Roy, Mario, and Luigi were following him closely. Bowser called a taxi, got into it, then took off.

Roy: We'll never catch up with him!

Samus: Not unless we use the starship.

So the four of them went into their mansion's underground lab.

Back in the house, Yoshi is munching on cookies when the whole place starts shaking. "What's happening?" he asked.

Captain Falcon (CF) replies, "Just a mini earthquake, nothing more,"

He opens the door to go out, he sees the sky. "Hey..." he says to himself. "Isn't the first thing I should see when I step outside supposed to be the gate?" He then look down and found out that he's several feet above the ground! He fell onto the grassy ground and lands on his butt. The mansion has risen several feet into the air via steel pillars!

Samus's starship flies out from the hole underneath the risen mansion, then the mansion descend onto the ground and covers the hole again.

CF shouts at the starship, "Next time tell me before you rise the mansion!"

Samus: Okay, let's fly to Comfy Hot Spring Hotel before Bowser!

Roy: Yeah!

So they took off to Comfy Hot Spring Hotel.

Bowser is in the taxi driving towards the hotel, when suddenly Pokey falls from the sky and lands on top of the taxi.

Bowser: What's that noise I hear?

Driver: Probably a ball hit the car roof.

Pokey grabs onto the top of the taxi, trying not to fall off, and wondering when the taxi will stop moving.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The starship landed in a forest next to Comfy Hot Spring Hotel. "Here we are," says Samus. "Let's find the scroll before Bowser does,"

"But we don't know where's the scroll," Luigi commented.

"Right," says Roy. "We'll should've listen more carefully to what Bowser said.

A taxi stops by the hotel and Bowser steps out.

"Shh... It's Bowser!" says Roy quietly to the others.

Bowser says to himself, "Now I have a problem... The scroll is buried in the women's hot spring area in one of the four corners. How can I get in there and dig up the scroll?"

"Now we got a problem," says Roy to the others, "Bowser hid it in the woman's section! How can we get in there when there are lot's of naked women?"

"Shh... Bowser's still speaking," Samus says to him.

Bowser says, "I will check into this hotel and wait until midnight, when everybody is asleep, I will sneak into the women's section and dig it up. Yes, that's what I'll do," Then he checks into a room.

Roy says to the others, "That sounds like a good idea,"

Mario says, "But-a if we do da same thing-a, we will meet-a with Bowsa. So we must-a get-a it before him,"

Roy asks, "Do you have any other way?"

Luigi replies, "We can let Samus go into the women's section and get it for us,"

Samus: Why haven't I thought of that? Okay, I'll go get it.

So they watch Samus go into the hotel. Samus went to the registration area and told the man, "Is it possible to just come here and dip into the hot springs?"

"Of course," the man replies. "You can either live here for some days or just enjoy our hot springs and then leave during the same day,"

Roy, Mario, and Luigi were waiting outside the hotel. Then they saw Pokey, who did not notice them. "What's Pokey doing here," Luigi wonders.

"I finally made it here!" says Pokey to himself. "What a terrible taxi ride that was... I fell off the top of the taxi and rolled into the field. Nothing is more terrible than lying face flat on a cow poop... Now how can I get the scroll?"

"So he's after the scroll also," says Luigi.

Samus strips her clothes and goes into the hot spring. "Nobody at all!" she says. "Now time to dig!" She got out a shovel from nowhere. But right when she's about to dig, a group of young ladies came into the room. "If they see me digging here, they'll think I'm insane," thought Samus. "Now I have to wait for them to leave..." She puts the shovel away and pretends to bath herself.

Outside, the three are waiting for Samus to come out with the scroll. "What's taking her so long?" wonders Roy.

Pokey is putting on a monkey costume. "I will dress up as a monkey and get into the hot spring," he thought. "Those girls will surely love a cute little monkey. Next I'll try to dig up the scroll, considering that they don't mind monkeys digging,"

When done wearing the costume, he jumps over the fence. Roy saw what Pokey is doing.

When the monkey... I mean Pokey... went into the hot spring, the girls saw him and says, "Ooooh! I cute little monkey!" Then all the girls surrounds Pokey and hugs him. "I'm gonna nosebleed!" Pokey says in his mind.

Suddenly, Roy pokes up from behind the fence and shouts, "That's not monkey! That's ..." But before he can finish talking, all the girls scream pervert and throw stuffs at Roy, knocking him out.

Mario says to the fallen Roy, "Don't-a worry, I still have another plan,"

Mario puts on a bear costume and says, "I will go in and scare all da girls away,"

Mario jumps over the fence and makes a roaring sound, but all the girls say, "A cute little bear cub!" Then they all hug Mario...

Pokey, who is still in monkey costume, notices the zipper on the bear's back, so he pulls down the zipper and reveals Mario.

"It's a man in a bear costume!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"

All the girls kick Mario over the fence.

Pokey taunts, "Ha! You're such a fool! You cannot get the scroll! I'm getting it first!"

Upon hearing Pokey talking, the girls look at him. They knew very well that wild monkeys don't talk, so they scream, beat him up, and throw him over the fence.

Samus says, "This won't do..." Then she got up and left the place.

Back outside...

Samus: I think waiting until midnight is the only way.

Roy: Right. We'll beat up Bowser and get the scroll.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will they be able to get the scroll before Bowser does?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

While the four Smashers are thinking of another plan to get the scroll, which is hidden in the women's side, Bowser came across them. 

Mario exclaims, "Bowsa!"

Bowser asks, "What are you four doing here?"

Luigi replies, "We're just passing by..."

Bowser responds, "I don't think so."

Roy says, "You're right when you said that! We're here to get your scroll before you! That's why we've come!"

Samus hits Roy on the head and says, "You're not suppose to tell him!"

When she turns toward Bowser, she sees him running straight towards the fence.

Samus says, "Maybe he's trying to get the scroll. Let's see him getting beaten up by the girls."

Bowser smashes through the fence and all the girls scream. Bowser breathes fire everywhere and trash things around violently, scaring all the girls away from the hot spring. When all the girls are gone, he quickly runs to the upper-right corner.

Bowser: Bakusai Tenketsu!

As he yells out that phrase, he hits the ground with his nail, causing the ground to burst open and sending a scroll flying out from the ground and into the sky.

"Yes! I found it!" exclaims Bowser happily. But before he can catch it, Pokey swings by using a vine and grabs the scroll in midair.

"Hey!" Bowser shouts at him, "Return my scroll!"

"Never in a million years!" taunted Pokey while holding onto the vine. Then he crashes into a tree and drops the scroll. Roy runs over to the scroll and picks it up. Bowser runs toward him, so Roy runs for his life. He keeps running until he trips on a log and tumbles into a ditch, but the scroll didn't tumble down with him.

Bowser picks up the scroll and is about to read it. Mario immediately stomps him on the head, making him drop the scroll. Mario gets the scroll and runs off.

Mario gives the scroll to Samus. She says, "Now let's see the secret of Koopa Fire-Burst."

She opens the scroll to read it, but all she sees on the scroll are curve lines and messy drawings.

"Uh... How can anyone read this...?" she asks.

Bowser comes in and says, "Don't read it!"

Samus replies, "I don't understand what it says at all!"

Bowser gets the scroll from her hand and looks at it. After staring at the writing for a minute, he says, "I have no idea what it says."

Samus: You wrote it and you can't read it!?

Bowser: How can anyone understand this?

Samus: You wrote it yourself! Yet, you can't read it!

Bowser: I'm serious! I don't understand a single writing on this scroll!

Pokey: You are a moron! You idiot! You dumbass!

Samus: Yeah right! You're such a (insert bad word)!!!!!

Samus and Pokey throw insults at Bowser and beats him on the head.

Suddenly, Bowser's eye widens. "That's it!" exclaims Bowser. "I remember! I remember how it works!"

Upon hearing this, Mario and Luigi ran off screaming.

Roy climbs up from the ditch with mud all over him. "That was a bad fall..." he says painfully. Then in the distance, he saw a big fiery explosion. Mario and Luigi runs to him and tells him that Bowser have remembered how to use Koopa Fire-Burst. Roy gets up and walks to where Bowser is.

When he got there, he saw all the grasses and trees nearby have all burned up. There are still small flames burning on the tree. Then he saw Samus and Pokey, black and burned up, lying on the ground.

"Are you two all right?" he asks.

"Run... for... your... life..." says Samus slowly and painfully.

Bowser appears and says, "You're not getting away! I'm going to destroy you!"

Roy: Bring on your Koopa Fire-Burst! I'm not scared of it!

Bowser: As you wish.

Bowser pulls out a Molotov cocktail out of nowhere and hurls it at Roy, who dodges it. When the cocktail hits the ground, it explodes and fire spreads everywhere.

Roy asks, "So this is Koopa Fire-Burst?!"

Bowser replies, "Yeah! What were you expecting?"

Bowser keeps throwing unlimited amounts of Molotov cocktails at Roy, but none of them hits him. Then a flame caught Roy's cape, setting it on fire.

"FIRE! FIRE!!!!" screams Roy as he runs around with a blazing cape on his back.

Bowser laughs at him running around. Roy takes off his cape and covers it over Bowser's head. "FIRE!!!! FIRE!!!!" screams Bowser as he runs around with a blazing cape over his head.

Bowser jumps into a lake to put out the fire. When he climbs back up, he is immediately hit by Roy's Flare Blade. Bowser flies high into the sky and falls into the hotel through the roof.

Back in Smash Mansion...

"No... This is not Pizza Palace," says Fox who is talking to the one on the phone.

"I wonder what takes them so long?" Pichu asks.

Mewtwo, who is meditating, says calmly, "I see... I see... I see five things approaching... They are here... In fact, they are in this room already."

"That must be them," says Pichu.

Then five cockroaches run into the living room. Peach screams in fear and then stomps all five out of existence.

"I guess not," says Pichu.

Then the door opens. Luigi, Mario, Roy, Samus, and Bowser, who is lying on a cartwheel and being dragged, come into the house.

"Welcome back!" Parry says. "How many naked flesh have you see?"

"Leave him alone," says Samus.

Mario tells everything to the other Smashers.

It is now time for bed. Roy goes into his room and is happy about his victory over Bowser. He goes to his bed, pulls up his blanket and sees an object in a wrapper. The note on the wrapper says, "From your secret admirer! Smash it against the floor to open it."

Without thinking twice, Roy smashes the object on the ground and...

KABOOM

The burned up Roy says, "Bowser... You sly beast..."

And so, the terror of Koopa Fire-Burst has terrorized the Smash Mansion. Let the explosive age began...

* * *

_THE END_

I know what you're thinking... Yes, this story is based off a episode from the anime Ranma 1/2. It's the one when Happosai is trying to remember how to use Happo Fire-Burst.


End file.
